hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Pacific typhoon season (Dvorak technique)
The 2012 Pacific typhoon season was an active and destructive season that featured 27 named storms. The strongest storm was Typhoon Jongdari, which became a Category 5 super typhoon in the open ocean. Typhoon Mangkhut was the deadliest of the season, killing 1,300 people in the Philippines. The SSHWS scale is used only in this season, meaning that there is no Severe Tropical Storm category for the storm. It either falls into TS, typhoon, or super typhoon. Storms Tropical Storm Damrey (From 01W to Damrey). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1008 mbar. Tropical Storm Longwang (From Pakhar to Longwang). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/996 mbar. Typhoon Balam (From Sanvu to Balam). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 82 kt/965 mbar. Typhoon Kai-tak (From Mawar to Kai-tak). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 95 kt/950 mbar. Super Typhoon Pegasasu (From Guchol to Pegasasu). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 140 kt/918 mbar. Tropical Storm Bolaven (From Talim to Bolaven). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 47 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Sanba (From Doksuri to Sanba). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 49 kt/994 mbar. Tropical Storm Jelawat (From Khanun to Jelawat). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/984 mbar. Typhoon Ewiniar (From Vicente to Ewiniar). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 115 kt/932 mbar. Typhoon Umulan (From Saola to Umulan). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 107 kt/929 mbar. Typhoon Mettugi (From Damrey to Mettugi). The peak intensity of this system was 102 kt/939 mbar. Typhoon Prapiroon (From Haikui to Prapiroon). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/975 mbar. Tropical Storm Maria (From Kirogi to Maria). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 49 kt/979 mbar. Typhoon Son-Tinh (From Kai-tak to Son-Tinh). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 72 kt/973 mbar. Super Typhoon Bopha (From Tembin to Bopha). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 132 kt/918 mbar. Typhoon Shandian (From Bolaven to Shandian). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 122 kt/921 mbar. Super Typhoon Jongdari (From Sanba to Jongdari). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 155 kt/903 mbar. Super Typhoon Shanshan (From Jelawat to Shanshan). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 146 kt/909 mbar. Tropical Storm Noruma (From Ewiniar to Noruma). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Leepi (From Maliksi to Leepi). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 57 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Bebinca (From Gaemi to Bebinca). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 59 kt/990 mbar. Typhoon Angsa (From Prapiroon to Angsa). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 122 kt/931 mbar. Typhoon Soulik (From Maria to Soulik). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 80 kt/973 mbar. Typhoon Cimaron (From Son-Tinh to Cimaron). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 102 kt/956 mbar. Tropical Storm Jebi (From 25W to Jebi). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1003 mbar. Super Typhoon Mangkhut (From Bopha to Mangkhut). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 146 kt/919 mbar. Tropical Storm Barijat (From Wukong to Barijat). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 59 kt/989 mbar. Storm names This was the same list used in the 2008 season, minus the names Pegasasu, Umulan, Sanba, and Noruma. These names replaced Tembin, Chanchu, Maliksi, and Yagi. Names that are not retired off of this list were used again in the 2016 season. Retirement The names Jelawat, Ewiniar, Umulan, Mettugi, Prapiroon, Shandian, Cimaron, and Mangkhut were retired in the spring of 2013. They were replaced by Udang, Olifat, Kidlat, Samagui, Indra, Pangu, Tumakot, and Makhea for 2016. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters